


Feels Better Biting Down

by queeniegalore



Series: kink bingo [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, M/M, Voyeurism, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: For the prompt 'biting'. Tim overhears more than he bargained for one night at Dick's apartment. Jason is all too willing to take advantage.





	Feels Better Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

> 'incest kink' tag is in there to be safe, they're not brothers and don't really consider themselves brothers, at least for the purposes of this fic. Jason just has a dirty mouth.
> 
> This started off as tumblr ficlet and is a re-post from there.

The blankets were too warm around him, the sheets tangled and sweaty and smelling like sex.

Tim bit the heel of one hand, hard, and slid the other between his legs, cupping his thickening cock.

Dick was in the shower, singing loud and joyful and only slightly off key, and Jason was waiting for them out in the lounge. They were going to go get breakfast, testing the bounds of this month's delicate peace treaty. Tim had stayed in Dick’s bed the night before, Dick gallantly taking the couch. Jason had crept in a window some time after three, and Tim had woken up to the sounds of them. Fighting, quietly, then kissing, then...more fighting.

“Tim’s here,” Dickie had hissed. “Sleep on the floor.”

“You think he doesn't know?” Jason's voice had been mocking, scornful. “You think anything happens in this family that he doesn't know about?”

 _You think he can't_ hear _you idiots_?

He'd been hard then, thinking about them on the couch together. Hard and aching, but conscious of the fact that if he could hear _them_ , they could hear _him_. Dick’s apartment was tiny. Jason's breath stuttered at something Dick did, and Tim heard it. Dick moaned, hardly more than an exhale, as Jason responded, and Tim heard that, too.

Tim bit his hand, stroked his dick, and tried to be quiet.

After, after they'd _come_ , Tim lay still. He hadn't finished in time, and now the apartment was deathly quiet. He thought his heartbeat was loud enough to be heard two rooms over, let alone the slick, obscene sounds of his hand on his cock. Dick was snoring, but Jason was still up, moving around a little, getting a glass of water, flipping through the books on Dickie’s shelf.

Coming into Tim’s _room_.

“You awake, Timbers?”

Tim sat up like he'd been jolted with electricity, one hand still in his mouth, the other ripped out of his briefs so fast he thought he might get friction burn.

Jason laughed.

“You listen for long?”

“I - I don't know - I was sleeping, Jay, I-”

Jason laughed again, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Tim stared at his hands, both a little wet, for different reasons, both gleaming a little in the light through the window.

“I once crashed here after a bad fight, conked out in this bed. Dickie forgot I was here and brought a girl home. Woke me up when he opened the door, and very generously let me stay, fucked her on the couch instead. I heard every fucking thing. I heard the sound his tongue made when he ate her out. Heard the sound of him rolling on the condom, slicking up his dick. Pretty sure I heard her spanking his ass, too.” He grinned, a little evil in the soft light, a little the sexiest thing Tim has ever seen. “So yeah, I know you heard.”

Tim took a deep breath. He was so close he was pretty sure he'd come if the sheets brushed along his cock the wrong way.

“You wanted me to hear.”

“Did you come?”

It was like another jolt of electricity. Jason wasn't even touching him, but it was as real as if he reached down under the blankets and stroked his dick. Fuck. What the actual fuck.

“Not,” Tim paused, licked his lips. He could hear Dick still snoring. Jason's gaze on him was like a weight, hot like the blankets, heavy. “Not yet Jay.”

Jason leaned in, still not touching. “You wanna?”

“Oh, fuck.” Instinctively, Tim bit his hand again, trying to muffle his want, his confusion. Jason sucked in a deep breath.

“You're so goddamn pretty Tim, you know that? We knew you could hear. Fuck, Dickie will deny it, but he knew. Came so hard thinking about that. Knew you'd be jerking off in here, trying so fucking hard to stay quiet. This how you do it? You bite yourself like this?”

Tim nodded, a little desperately. He wanted to touch himself. Wanted Jason to touch him, and yeah, god yeah, Jason was moving up next to him, leaning with his back against the headboard, snaking an arm around Tim’s shoulders and nestling him in.

“C’mon then, Timmy. Keep going.” He gently took Tim's hand out of his mouth, replaced it with his own, and Tim moaned, loud and throaty, before he could stop himself.

Dick snored on. Tim closed his eyes.

Jason tasted like sweat and salt and he smelled a little like leather. Tim bit down very gently at the meat of his hand, and Jason chuckled.

“That gonna do it? I want you to come so hard you scream the building down, Timmy. Better bite a little - fuck, yeah.”

Tim clamped down, shoved his other hand back down his pants. Jason was overwhelming him now, leather and salt, a hint of gun metal, the oil he used to clean his glocks and the fruity shit he put in his hair. Dirty clothes, deodorant giving way to sweat. 

After a minute, he realised his could smell Dickie, too, some of that sweat was Dick’s, some of that smell was sex.

Tim grabbed his cock and _pulled_ , groaning into Jason's skin. He wasn't gonna last, fuck, he wasn't gonna -

“Yeah, that's it babe. Fuck, the thought of you in here listening, getting off on it, so fucking hot. You know that? You're so hot, kid. Filthy little motherfucker too, I love it.”

Tim was panting, breaths hot and damp against Jason's skin. He was drooling a little, he thought, and he lapped at Jason's hand between his teeth, trying to suck it back into his mouth.

“You making a mess, Timmy? Shit yeah. Come on, I wanna see you come, wanna feel it in my skin. Give it to me, give me something to look at tomorrow.”

Tim had forgotten to be quiet, forgotten everything except the feel of his sticky hand on his cock, the taste and scent and feel of Jason surrounding him. Leather and sweat and fuck, this was gonna create some interesting sense-memories out in the field.

He was gonna _come_.

He twisted his head and looked up at Jason with big eyes, tried to let him know. Jason, who hadn't done anything to him but talk, offer his hand to Tim's teeth, but who'd gotten him there as surely as if he'd been fucking him. Jason, who was staring back at him with parted lips, a flush high on his cheeks and hair curling a little with perspiration, some of that from Dickie and whatever Dickie had been doing, for sure, but more immediately from Tim.

His arm was getting sore, but he was close, blinking rapidly at Jason's face, and Jason knew, of course he knew.

“Yeah, you're gonna come for me, huh? Right here in Dickie’s nice clean bed. Gonna get all dirty and sleep like this and then get up and have breakfast with us like you weren't jerking your cock to the thought of your two big brothers fucking right outside. Oh, Timmy.”

He leaned just a little closer. “Be good and maybe I'll fuck him again in the morning, let you listen to that too.”

Tim came.

Hot and wet, smothered in Jason's everything and surrounded by his voice, Tim came, gripping his cock close to his belly, trying to catch his spunk in his hand, feeling it slip down his side and onto the sheets anyway. He came, and he realised, hazy and flush with pleasure, that he'd forgotten to listen for the sounds of Dick snoring.

The apartment was silent, apart from his own ragged breathing. He couldn't, right at the moment, remember why he should care.

Gently, slowly, Jason eased his hand out of Tim's mouth, and Tim winced. He hadn't broken the skin, but it looked vicious. It was going to bruise.

“Sorry,” he said, voice rough. “Shit. Sorry.”

Jason held up his hand to a beam of light, inspecting it critically. “Nah, don't be. I told you to do it, right? Gonna mark up nice.”

Tim nodded tiredly, not really sure what he was agreeing too. It was so late it was early, and he realised that the beam of light coming through the curtains was starting to turn into the dawn, weak and grey through the eternal Blüdhaven smog.

He was sticky and filthy, and Jason was sliding out of the bad, carding a hand quickly through Tim's damp hair. 

“ _Good_ work. Get some sleep, replacement. Think up an excuse for why you need to wash Dick’s sheets in the morning.”

“Fuck,” Tim sighed, too tired to be worried about it yet. He wiped himself off on a corner of the sheet, then kicked it down to the bottom of the bed and snuggled into the blankets. “Jay, what was-”

Jason laughed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot. “Bit of fun. Don't stress it, get some sleep.”

“What about Dick?”

Jason's smile was knowing. “Don't stress about that, either. Dickie will be a-ok, kiddo.”

Tim decided to take his word for it. He yawned. “Okay, whatever. Crisis scheduled for the morning, right?”

Jason grinned. “Right. After breakfast. Maybe after I fuck Dick in the shower.”

Tim closed his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Jay.”

There was no chance Dick wasn't awake. Tim kept his eyes closed, and decided he didn't care.

~

Dick squawked a little as Jason opened the door of the bathroom. The sound of running water was loud in the tiny apartment, but not loud enough.

“Jason! What about Tim?”

Jason’s snort, the door kicking shut behind him.

“Yeah Dickie, I think Tim’ll be fine.”

Tim took a deep breath. And bit down hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on twitter! @queenie_galore ❤️ Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
